fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabertooth
|master=Sting Eucliffe |s-class mages= |type=Legal Guild |location=Fiore }} Sabertooth (剣咬の虎, セイバートゥース, Seibātūsu) was the strongest Legal Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Overview The former "strongest guild in Fiore" is led by Master Jiemma with an iron fist: any member staining the name of Sabertooth with his or her actions will be severely reprimanded, and disgracing the guild might even lead to excommunication, with Jiemma further humiliating the underling who failed him before driving them out, as seen with Yukino Aguria, who was forced to strip and then chased away for losing against Kagura Mikazuchi and being pitied by her. Sabertooth's rank seems to consist of at least several tens of members, among which are five elite Mages responsible for earning the guild its current status. Unlike Fiore's former top guild, Fairy Tail, which accepts new members without requirements, Sabertooth seems to have high standards, as noted by Yukino, who only managed to join the guild after a long time. In stark contrast to this, however, the Exceed Lector and Frosch made it to the guild despite their seeming lack of fighting skills, and, strangely enough, Jiemma seemed to be unaware of their presence until the former spoke to him; something which hints Sabertooth's Master may not be the only one behind the acceptance of new members. After losing the title of the strongest guild and recently owed by Fairy Tail for saving Lector, Sabertooth's ruthless images are no more, with the bonds of friendships now moving forward. Location and Buildings Sabertooth's current location is unknown. However, its apparent guild building has been shown: it appears to be located in a rocky area, with some mountains sitting not far from it. The building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, which bears the guild's symbol, held up by an horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, generating an imposing, elongated structure vaguely reminiscent of an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open. Scarce scrubs of trees are found in the building's vicinity and additional structures are located not far from it, being seemingly numerous and elaborated like those composing the headquarters. History In X784, Sabertooth wasn't a powerful or famous guild. However, during the seven years following the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail after the events of Tenrou Island, Sabertooth recruited five strange yet very powerful Mages into its ranks: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Minerva Orlando. Their presence dramatically increased Sabertooth's strength, eventually making it the number one guild in Fiore. Strength As of year X791, Sabertooth is renowned as the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, being considered superior to many other guilds which in the past used to be more famous than it, such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even Fairy Tail, the former owner of Sabertooth's current status. The core of the guild's power and the ones behind its reputation are just five Mages, known to possess tremendous Magic Powers: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, as the name implies, are two Dragon Slayers belonging to the so-called Third Generation, meaning that they learnt their Magic both the training of a real Dragon and also from the insertion of Dragon Lacrima in their bodies. Their power is acknowledged by the King of Fiore himself, who referred to seeing them fight on a later date as "saving the best for later", and they made claim that with their Magic, they were able to kill the Dragons who taught them in the first place. Other Mages of this elite group, such as Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear, possess extremely rare types of Magic such as Memory-Make and Lightning God Slayer Magic, respectively. Sabertooth's team for the Grand Magic Games was able to achieve the first place in the Games' preliminary contest Sky Labyrinth, beating all of the other groups, some of which included powerful individuals the likes of Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis and Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar; it's worth noting that the elite five weren't even complete at this time: the fifth member, Minerva, was out on a job and was temporarily replaced by newcomer Yukino Aguria. Members Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner Category:Legal Guilds|} =|} Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner Category:Legal Guilds|} Maj|} Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner Category:Legal Guilds|} Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner } Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner [[Category:Legal Guilds|} Major Battles *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner Category:Legal Guilds